khreeshanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ahiravan
Ahiravan is a rakshasa. History Ahiravan is the son of the rakshasa Khreeshan and the brother of Ravana. His history is largely unknown, but he is one of the Lords of Dust and at some point he killed the Corhyrian hero Rashid and then used illusion magic to assume Rashid's identity - keeping the adventurer's head (disguised as a rakshasa head) as a trophy. It is likely that Rashid tried to kill Ahiravan in order to take the third adamantine key, which the rakshasa held. During his impersonation of Rashid, Ahiravan offered Maharion an adamantine key in exchange for inclusion in the expedition to Charn. One of Ahiravan's most trusted advisers was Sobek, and the crocodile lord created a monstrous chimaeric hippotamus to serve as Ahiravan's mount. Description Ahiravan seems to be more patient and careful than his sister, putting much more thought into his decisions and usally more willing to negotiate with his enemies. He wears a red cloak with golden jewellery and speaks in a deep, booming voice. His true form is beautiful, sleek and elegant. He claims to be sympathetic, and all his victims die painlessly. Ahiravan ultimately believes that life is suffering, and he considers it a great honour that he has been chosen to oversee the end of the the world. He considers it a kindness to the mortals whose lives he will be mercifully ending. He is contemptuous of self-proclaimed heroes, considering traditional heroism to be a worthless gesture intended only to win va lidation and to stroke one's ego. He considers his own crusade to be truly virtuous. As an experienced sorcerer, he wields extremely powerful magic and now also seems to have developed an affinity for necromancy. In the Campaign Vantis and Lannus he was exposed at Ramandu's Rock and imprisoned. He was sent to the city of Daln to be displayed at the Imperial Zoo, and later released by the gnoll Srana. After that he apparently travelled to Isaravissith on the island of Shavarath, while commanding the rakshasa Idrajit to kill or capture the goatfolk of Badeb and Atazar. Vantis, Lannus and Rexxar later learned that Ahiravan planned to summon the Beast in a terrible ritual, which involves a mortal killing the last specimen of a bloodline with the dagger Khratash on the Altar of the Apocalypse. Ahiravan has since gathered a variety of potential offerings, and is attempting to recover the dagger (but seems unaware that it is now held by Sreshtu). He recently fought Vantis, Lannus and Rexxar in the sky above Daln, where his undead vulture was destroyed by Rexxar(although Ahiravan and his mount escaped). Unlocked Statistics Block CR15 Ahiravan's Advanced Ravenous Skeletal Dire Vulture - Large Undead Animal 6, Ghostwalker10 HP140 Initiative+5 Speed-20(4),F80(16,average) AC25(T14,FF20) Bite+26/+21/+16 (2d6+10) Abilities24,20,-,4,14,6 Saves+10+13+16 ASQ Stench (creatures within 20 feet must DC20 fortitude or be sickened d6 rounds), Painful reckoning+10 (attack, damage, AC increase against recurring foes), Half damage from slashing or piercing, fast healing 3, improved grab+25(2d6+16 per grapple check) Greater dispel magic 1/day (caster level 16), flyby attack, hunger(DC15 Will or must feed after a kill) Darkvision, scent, anonymity reliance, track, endurance, feign death (10 minutes, 1/day), Ominous shadow (reduces the treasure by half, increases CR of all encounters by three, and prevents the earning of experience while circling over the heads of player characters) Etherealness(3/day, 10 rounds), Shadow walk (mile/minute for up to 10 hours, 3/day, heals 30 hp) Immunities - cold, disease, paralysis, poison, sleep, stunning, subdual damage, ability damage, fatigue PSQ resolute aura+5, superior iron will, natural perceiver+4, natural survivor+4, alertness, toughness Category:Sorcerers Category:Rakshasas Category:Lords of Dust Category:Major Villains Category:Outworlders Category:Unlocked Statistics Blocks